


Nah Man

by BumblingFangirl13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Clint swearing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, he has good reason though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingFangirl13/pseuds/BumblingFangirl13
Summary: Everyone knew that Natasha was an amazing singer, but God help the poor fool that ever commented on it. Everyone knew that. You mention the singing you die. Fact.





	Nah Man

****

Tony Stark was annoyed.

Not only were all five other avengers living in Stark tower, but also Steve's not so villainous friend Bucky Barnes and as of twenty minutes ago Loki. It was HIS tower for crying out loud!

"Great, now you're living with us too..." Tony glared at Thor and his smirking little brother and rubbed his forehead. "Why has my house become a homeless-reformed-villain shelter?!"

Thor clapped him on the back. "You have great generosity Man of Iron. My brother and I appreciate your hospitality very much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least Doom isn't living with us yet..." Tony swore he could hear Steve and Bruce snickering behind him.

He should have built a bigger elevator, or a least made them take the stairs.

Thankfully the cheery 'ding' of the doors sounded not too long afterward.

"Phweew! Good to be outta... what the hell?"

The elevator crowd peered over Tony's shoulder to see what he was looking at. Clint Barton was sitting on the bar, bow in hand, shaking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey..." Tony muttered, "why don't you guys sit down I'll go see what's up with Legolas."

As everyone else went to grab a seat Tony walked over to where Clint was perched.

"Hey Katniss you alright."

Clint turned his head to look at Tony and confessed in a trembling voice, "I don't know."

"Why don't you come over here and tell us what happened okay?"

Clint nodded. "Okay."

Tony put an arm around the shaken archer and they made their way over to the couches where the rest of the group was sitting.

He sat Clint on a fluffy armchair and motioned for the rest to lean in. "Okay Barton... Spill. What happened."

Clint gripped his bow tighter and let out a wavering breath.

"Alright so you guys know how Tasha and I workout sometimes?"

Nods all around.

"Well anyway I was going to get her when IT happened." He froze the haunted look returning to his eyes.

The group exchanged glances. Steve prodded Clint's leg, "Well, continue."

Clint jumped. "Oh, right. Anyway so I'm going to Tasha's room to see if she was interested in maybe sparing for a little, but when I got there her door was open and there was singing coming from inside."

The group gasped.

"It was a duet."

Their jaws hit the floor.

Everyone, even Loki, who had been told by Thor, knew that Natasha was an amazing singer, but God help the poor fool that ever commented on it. Everyone knew that. You mention the singing you die. Fact.

"Who was the other one?" Bruce whispered.

"It was Barnes."

Steve's eyes got very round. "Bucky?"

Clint nodded, "He knows Russian right?"

"Yeah, but what- how- why-?"

"I don't know. He must have heard her and recognized the song or something and decided to join in. I- I just- I couldn't handle it and I just backpedaled the fuck outta there."

Tony gave a low whistle. "Well shit."

Clint continued. "I mean I'm trained for all kinds of crazy shit, but nah man. There are some things I just can't take and the two scariest people I know singing baby songs is at the top of that list."

Suddenly he stood up and walked to the bar. The rest of them went after him.

"What are you doing?" called Tony as Clint picked up a bottle of vodka.

Clint stared at them, bow and bottle clutched in his hands. "I am going to get drunk off my ass and see if I can forget this whole day."

With that he promptly marched out of the room and back towards the elevator.

"Okay," Tony started, "Who is thinking what I'm thinking."

For hands shot into the air.

When the elevator came back they all piled back in and Tony pressed the button for Natasha's floor.

"Loki, we are in need of a Stealth spell." Thor rumbled.

Loki grinned and twisted his hands a faint green shimmer settling around them. "They will not be able to see nor hear us."

Tony rubbed his hands together,"Excellent."

As they snuck up on Natasha's room they began to hear faint wisps of what seemed to be a Russian lullaby.

"Barton was telling the truth." Tony muttered.

Soon they were crowded at Natasha's door peering around the frame. What they saw ensured they wouldn't be able to scrape their jaws off the floor for a very long time. Sitting on the bed were Natasha and Bucky, they were quietly singing a lullaby while Bucky helped Natasha brush out her hair

Wordlessly the four avengers and Loki walked back to the elevator and returned to the common area. Tony bent behind the bar and began pulling out different bottles of vodka and whiskey. Thor took out a flask from somewhere and handed it to Steve as Loki summoned three glasses from his dimensional pocket.

Once everyone had a drink in their hand and they got settled on the couches Tony raised his glass in a toast.

"To forgetting the day our brains exploded."

****

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12012995/1/Nah-Man


End file.
